


Boyd's Garage

by sinplay_unknown



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Swears, Rough Sex, Swearing, pre-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinplay_unknown/pseuds/sinplay_unknown
Summary: Adam fixes the BMW and Ronan is a gay disaster.(or how Adam gets laid at Boyd's by Ronan)
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Boyd's Garage

They decided to meet later in the workshop Boyd's. Adam needed to check Ronan's car. It was doing funny noises lately and Adam pressed to look into the matter before the BMW breaks down completely.

So Ronan drives to Boyd's this afternoon at the near end of Adam's shift.  
He walks in the Repair shop with heavy footsteps. "Adam? Ronan here-"

Adam hears Ronan's voice and definitely wouldn't have needed the name attached to know who it is, yet he was so deep sunken into his work -mentally- that he dropped the wrench at the sound. He grunts as he tries to reach it in a weird angle again. He gets a grip on it finally and calls to Ronan.  
"I'm here-!"  
Adam rolls out from under the car, his hands, neck and face are all smudgy with grease and it doesn't get better when he wipes over his cheek with the back of his hand in the disbelief this part was still clean.  
Ronan gaps at him and just stares for a few seconds. Then his mind is on overdrive and he imagines Adam like this but bend over the hood of his car, ass bare-.

He swallows hard. 

"H-Hey." 

Adam can see the look of Ronan and his- debatably odd behavior/"...Ronan-? Are you alright?" He gets up from the board and grabs a piece of fabric to at least get rid of some of the grease on his hands, which doesn't really work out. His brows are drawn together, slight worry written over his face.

"Y-you look hot-"  
Ronan rasps out and tries to calm down.

A hot shudder runs down Adam's spine and he feels his cheeks heat up. That's like the last thing he thought he'd get to hear now but- he wouldn't complain, especially when Ronan's voice was this husky-- from his attraction to him.

"Ah- true.. you haven't seen me like this in a while, I guess."  
He puts the piece of fabric down again and steps towards Ronan, reaching up to touch his hand or his arm or chest or cheek but stops, his hands would still leave stains, and make Ronan greasy too.

But Ronan grabs his hand in Trance and kisses his fingertips. He's already spotting a prominent bulge in his pants.

Adam gasps at the contact and tries to retreat his hand. "Ah- don't- you'll get grease everywhere! It's toxious-"

Ronan gives him a firm "I don't care"- Look.

Adam frowns deeper, a "really now?"-look, but with an amused grin on his face.

"I like the taste of gasoline-"

"You're insane, Lynch~"

He comes closer and kisses him softly, but slow and seductively.

Adam immediately leans into the kiss, kissing Ronan back with longing and happiness.

Ronan pulls away, sighing and smiling slightly.  
"I.. think-..BMW?"

"..ah- yeah. the BMW." Adam steps back a bit, when Ronan pulled away- he was at work, seriously, he shouldn't loose his head here!  
"-So you were serious about this, something being wrong?"

Ronan nods.  
"You think I'm kidding asshat- ?..but I have no fuckin' clue what doesn't work? I'm just a damn driver, Parrish." He shrugs with his shoulders helplessly. 

Adam smiles at him crookedly and nods as well. 

"well, that's what you are here for so- I'll look at it. Just give me 5 minutes to finish up this one so you can drive the BMW in here-"

He gets on the board again and with a smirk to Ronan, then rolls under the car again, finishing up the last steps before he could test it.

Ronan waits pretty patiently, sits on the Hood of his BMW and opens a can of beer. He takes a few sips.

The sun starts to set behind the mountains.

After Adam's certain he completed the work under the car he gets up and grabs the keys to drive it outside, testing if the problem was solved- it was gets into the shop again and hangs the keys back where they are safe and calls to Ronan that he can bring the BMW in.

Ronan drives the BMW in and parks it. He throws Adam the keys. Adam catches them gracefully and closes them away as well- standard procedure. He comes back to him and smooches him on his cheek when walking past him to pump the BMW up a bit. He really enjoyed having his lips on some part of Ronan but he was at work and he couldn't overdo it- eventhough he was alone for this shift.

Ronan rubs his slightly stubbly cheek, he needs to shave again- and grins at Adam.

"you are so damn greasy~ you definitely need a shower after this. is Boyd there-?"

"Yeah, I guess. the volvo earlier was a mess, seriously." Adam gets over to the radiator hood of the car and opens it, checking for the most obvious problems there first, then he waves a dismissing hand gesture at Ronan.

"Nah, he's having a half day off today."

"That means- we're alone?"

Ronan breathes in and smirks sharply like the edge of a knife.

Adam nods from his place bent over the heart of the car, checking for anything loose or such.

"- yeah, pretty much. Mr. Miller shouldn't be here until tomorrow to get his 'baby'..."

Adam shakes his head slightly, the bond this customer had with the car was...a little weird.

"Who calls his car 'baby'?" Ronan need to chuckle.

"Just some older gentleman who really likes his car-"  
He says it like 'just some old freak who really wants to screw his car, I really don't like being inside it tbh'.

"Jesus Christ- disgusting. Have you already found something-?"

Adam takes his wrench out of the coverall to screw something tighter.

"Nah- not really.. ugh, we'll never be on time today."

"Don't worry too much- Dick and Maggot won't be too mad. They love you."

"You too, Lynch."

"Yeah. Not a secret."

Adam smiles fondly, but regains his concentration pretty quickly.  
He gets back to searching for problems, but can't find any under the hood so he gets on the board again and rolls under the car looking for traces of animal bites or such. A raccon seemed to have chewed on a cable, probably some nights ago. It doesn't take long to find the cable that... looks less then ideal and he frowns at the damage. "This will be annoying.."

He emerges from under the car to get some utensils and gets back under it, shining a flashlight on the cable. 

"uugh Lynch, having raccoons living near Monmouth?"

"Oh- no- don't tell me- shit."

Ronan scratches the back of his neck.

"Yep." Adam gets to work on the cable to stabilize it and to make it more resistant to damage. But it really needs replacement.

"I will only be able to fix it temporarily for now- I'll need to switch the cable or the piece of it- but that takes more time."

After he made it secure for now he rolls out from under the car again.

"So you either have to leave the BMW here for us to do that tomorrow or bring it back in.. a week at most I think..?"

Adam puts the utensils back where they belong and 'cleans' his hands on the piece of greased up fabric again.

Ronan licks hungrily over his lips. His mouth is watering at the sight,  
-then he blurs those thoughts out.  
He weighs up which would be the better choice.

"I'll leave it here- we can drive to Nino's in your shitbox-" says Ronan finally.

Adam just nods and takes the keys to really lock them and the cash register away for the night since there's only like ten minutes of his shift left anyway.  
He already closes up the front door and the garage entrance.

"Heh- sounds like it's a really high honour to take you with me in my car~"

Adam steps towards him with his brows raised and a grin on his face.

Ronan surges forward and kisses him in a rush. He presses him against one of the workbenches.

Adam gasps in utter surprise of the intensity of Ronan's attack but... he should have seen it coming, really.  
"Hhn~"  
He lets himself be swept away by him though and wraps his arms around his neck as what feels like a reflex.

Ronan licks at the seam of Adam's lips and holds him at his waist tightly. He grinds their hips slightly together in a smooth motion.

The smell of Adam's sweat and pheromones, motor oil and gasoline drives him insane.

His hard-on hasn't flagged down at all. His own horniness has been bothering him for almost an hour.

Adam already moans quietly from getting to feel Ronan's hunger and desire for him. He jumps up to sit at the edge of the workbench, glad no tools lay around at this one, and wraps his legs around Ronan's hips, feeling his hard-on so close to his own growing erection.  
"God, Ronan~"  
His voice is breathy as he gets sucked into this storm of horniness and Ronan.

"I wanted to do this the moment I saw you- fuck Adam~"

Ronan growls and pants against his lips.

"I want to fuck you so bad- I can't-"

His fingers find the buttons of the overall, slowly unbuttons it.

Adam presses down against his hard-on in a teasing movement and grabs the back of his head and around his back for leverage to pull himself against Ronan.

"No one can come in anymore-"  
He's really glad that Boyd trusted him enough to not constantly check on him, so he's certain there wouldn't be anyone storming in now.  
He takes one of Ronan's lips between his teeth and gently pulls at it.

"If you don't mind the grease-- go ahead~"

"you know exactly that I don't fuckin' mind~~ you turn me on- so much~"

Ronan slides Adam's overall down at a slow pace and traces his nipples over the thin and slightly sweat damp shirt.

Adam helps him by getting his arms out of the coverall and pushing it further down towards his hips until he feels the hands on his nipples and stills.  
"Nnh~"  
He places a hand back at his nape and draws Ronan's head close again, nipping at his chin.  
"good~ and you want to fuck me- right here- you really got a one-track mind sometimes, Lynch~ "  
Adam licks a little lower over the underside of his chin and bites down softly there.

Ronan moans softly. "W-we can stop if you're not in the mood-" His entire body is shivering with lust.

Adam bites a little harder this time to make his statement clear.  
"Are you kidding?!"

He lifts his hips against Ronan's to empathize his own hard-on.

Ronan groans low in his throat. "Oh fuck~"  
He gently stokes under Adam's white worn T-shirt, caresses his toned stomach and chest. He kisses his neck too; licks over an hickey he made yesterday. His blunt Fingernails scratch over Adam's sides.

"There’s no where else I’d rather be than inside of you-- right now~~" 

Ronan slowly moves Adam's treadbare, worn shirt upwards. He places gentle but hungry kisses on his chest. Adam's skin is glistening with sweat from work. Ronan traces his nipple slowly with his tongue.

His whole body moves against the touches to get more of them. The hands and lips on his chest make him moan low in his throat and a jolt runs through him as he feels him lick his nipple.  
"God- Ronan~"  
Adam lifts his hips and slides the coverall over his ass with a bit difficulty, down around his thighs.

He is trembling a little- from anticipation and want.. god, the thought of having Ronan inside again made his hole twitch.

Ronan slides Adam's Boxer's down and wraps a hand around his hard member. He mouths enthusiastically at his neck filled with lust. His tongue explores his warm salty skin. The taste on his tastebuds is so distinctly Adam. Ronsn feels intoxicated. He can't get enough of this, runs his hand over Adam's shaft.

Adam moans into the room and it's really not silent so he bites his lower lip again. He leans his head slightly to the side to give Ronan more room to kiss him, his hand grabbing at Ronan's nape, holding onto him and trying to steady himself. The hand on his dick felt good but at the same time not good enough and he hadn't really noticed he wanted and needed Ronan to fuck him again so bad until he actually kissed him hot like a moment ago. "Ffuck-"

"W-we don't have lube-" Ronan mumbles. "do you have the hand lotion with you, the one that I gave you-?"

Adam opens his eyes to look at Ronan at the question and a sense of frustration comes up in him but... the lotion- yeah, he had placed it somewhere here. " I have- I used it before the shift- it should be somewhere around--" He looks around them since he thinks he's placed it on a working bench. "there~!" Adam points towards the next one to them where it's on the shelf.His dick throbbed at the relief. "Thank god-" 

Ronan reaches for the lotion  
"Wanna turn around for me?~"  
He smirks dangerously and pulls his own dick out. It's dripping pre-cum and the rip is prettily flushed His cock looks utterly delicious.

Scorching heat rushes through Adam at that sight and he's so torn between actually turning around right away and-.  
He sucks his own lower lip into his mouth and gnaws at it before sinking down in front of Ronan, taking his hard dick into his hand and flicking his thumb over the head before leaning forward and tasting his precum.

Ronan moans low his throat "Adam!~~ oh fuck!" He shakes a bit and places a hand on his head. He strokes affectionately though his dust-blonde curls.

The reaction brings a broad grin onto his lips right before he splits them and licks over the soft head again, not hesitant but hungry, not stopping at the head but also down along the thick vein, kissing at his balls and licking up again. When he gets to his tip again and can taste more precum- a horny moan leaves his mouth.

"Dear lord-" Ronan closes his eyes tightly, he groans and moans helplessly."this is so good~~" He's drooling.

Adam sucks his tip into his mouth while he grabs at the lotion in Ronan's hand and gets up on his knees. He unscrews the cap and pours some onto his own fingers, meanwhile stopping the ministrations with his mouth, just leaning and panting against Ronan's dick, brings the fingers to his ass, rubbing over his own entrance.

"G-get up- I wanna kiss you-?"

Adam gets up with little difficulty and shoves his hand over Ronan's chest onto his nape again/ "-god, Ronan~" He pulls him in hungrily to kiss him while he still rubbed his fingers at his rim, the angle now just really bad to go any further.

"Stop- I do this ok? you have grease on your Hands-"

Ronan kisses him back wild and wanting; uses more of the handlotion and spreads it on his fingers. He swats Adam's hand away and replaces his fingers with his own.

Adam nods his consent and lets his hand be swatted away. He places it on Ronan's stomach, stroking over it and over his chest while he deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth with excitement. To make it even easier he lifts one of his legs and wraps it around Ronan's to give his fingers the room to open him up. "god-~ want you!" Adam murmurs this into his mouth.

Ronan plays with his velvety tongue and bites on Adam's bottom lip. He slips easygoing two fingers inside of his hole. The magical lotion makes it really wet and nice.

"I want you too~ Oh Adam~"  
He whispers this against his lips.

Adam moans at the sensation of two of Ronan's fingers already slipping into him. "oh--!" He can feel his hole clench around those fingers and willingly relaxes to not hinder them at sliding deeper~ Instinctively presses his body against Ronan as close as possible. "hah-~"

Ronan moves his fingers slowly and pushes even deeper. His fingers are knuckles deep. After a moment he scissors his fingers inside of him and spreads him further. Adam's Hole is slick with the lotion and spreads so nicely for him.

Adam pants against his cheek as he concentrates on the fingers and the sensations they make him feel already. "Ronan-" He pushes back against the fingers, showing him rather then telling him he wants more. He feels extremely eager for Ronan's cock so he gets impatient.

Ronan slips another finger inside and crooks them towards his prostate. He.  
rubs the bundle of nerves -oh so slightly.

"I want to fuck you until I can feel that sweet little asshole clenching around my cock." Ronan groans in his hearing ear. "do you feel ready?~"

Adam leans his head back and moans freely into the large room, his hips thrusting back against these magical fingers that made him feel so good already. "Oh god- Ronan-- " He leans forward again, pressing his lips to his neck, panting against Ronan's skin, kissing there while his hands clenched on his back and his hole throbbed.  
"i- yeah, I'm ready-! please-"

Ronan pulls his fingers out slowly, then manhandles Adam around to position himself on his gaping hole. He pushes in with an precise hard thrust and grunts his name roughly.

Adam gasps at the manhandling but out of excitement and the knowledge of getting Ronan's cock in just a moment- "ohH- " He grips at the back of the workbench and holds perfectly still to let him bottom out in his ass and fuck does it feel amazing-!!

"R- Ronan- " He is filled so good and his own dick leaks a hell lot of precum already just from the sensations inside.

"Oh-Jesus-fucking-Christ you’re going to- kill me someday~" Ronan stills for a second and let him adjust to his grith and length. He moans low and slams balls deep in. So deep Adam can actually almost taste it and feel it in his stomach.

Adam moans out loud and leans his face into his upper arm, trying to slightly smother the sounds that keep escaping his mouth. "god- Ronan- you feel so good inside me-- " He can adjust quite quickly after they've done it several times yesterday as well and he got a feeling for how to make his body get used to the intrusion, how to welcome his boyfriend in his body.

"My body just needs to be pressed against yours. It’s not even a choice. My body demands it-" Ronan bites his bottom lip & is all flushed and rosy. His iceblue eyes impossibly dark. Then Ronan starts moving inside of him with even and steady thrusts.

Adam holds his hips still until he feels Ronan build up a rhythm he can move with, pushes back against his movements then.  
"ah- I feel that as well- the demand.. to connect with you~"  
He grabs the bench more firmly, getting ready to take Ronan's harder thrusts, his deeper movements and his excitement and lust. "fuck~"

"You're spreading for me so nicely-- fuck"

Ronan wraps his huge hands around his hips and holds him in place firmly.

Adam gasps when he feels the firm grip and he's restrained to just take what Ronan would give him. "shit, Ronan--"  
He tries to still move against him, tries to take more. "-i want you so bad, come on..-!"

"I know what you want, but I want you to beg me for it…think you got that in you?"

Ronan whispers this against his freakled sunkissed shoulder and sucks a lovebite on a particular place.

Adam let out a kind of frustrated moan; he cannot believe Ronan would stop just like that- his dick buried inside but still totally in control while Adam felt.. helpless against his own wants and needs. "you bastard- come on, move-!" 

He again tries to thrust back, fiercer now.

Ronan grabs a hold on Adam's blonde curls and pulls at them. He grinds against his prostate with his cock. Torturously slow."Naah- you have to beg for it~"

"aah-~" Adam let his head fall back with the pull and his hips jerk at the stimulation so deep inside. "oh fuck- come on-- I need you so bad- come on!"

"Adam-" Ronan groans firmly, slams again against his sweet spot with a little force. He pulls on his hair a bit more and laps at his pulse point with his tongue. "Beg for me~"

His insides felt so good with the repeated stimulus to his prostate but that wasn't nearly enough- he needed Ronan to actually move- to actually fuck him.  
"ah--~ g-god-"  
Adam takes one of his hands from the bench and reaches behind to grab at Ronan's hips and to animate him to go on. "I need you! P-please fuck me-! please!!~" 

"That's what I wanted~~" Satisfied he pulls his dick back for a small moment- and slams back in. Ronan starts fucking him hard with fast motions. He groans erotically.

"Adam!~~ Fuuuuck! ~you want more-?He asks breathless and panting.

Adam sighs in relief as he feels him draw back and actually start fucking into him like he wants him to. Hard and fast. That's how he loves it. "aahHH-!!"  
He groans deep and his hand grabs Ronan's hip firmer, his ass swallowing up Ronan's cock with every thrust.  
"god- yes-- more..- please more~!"

Ronan smirks satisfied and pounds his cock deeply into him. He starts stroking Adam's dick as well, in tact with his thrusts. After a minute or two goes even faster; moaning his name filled with lust. 

"You're doing so good baby~ taking my cock so deep~~"

Adam grabs Ronan's hand on his dick and stops its movements, keeping it there though, because he likes it so much.  
"god- I'll come in a second if you-" He breaks off the sentence with a deep moan as he's taken apart so good.  
"--I don't want it to be over already- fuck, Ronan- don't stop~"

"oh god, Adam~~ baby you feel so fuckin good.'" Ronan moans his name loudly and grinds into him with a merciless force & speed.

Adam bites his own upper arm to somehow cope with how intense this feels- and to quell his moans and gasps that grow louder by the second."mhhn--!!" He pushes back as good as he can when being fucked so merciless. Adam  
claws his hands into the bench and into Ronan's hip.

The lotion does a magnificent job as lube; it keeps everything so wet and it seems as it's multiplying itself inside of Adam. Ronan catches a bit of flesh of his shoulder with his teeth, grips him even rougher with both hands.

"wanna hear you- please~"

The friction feels simply amazing- the roughness and the bite make his rim contract, clench tight around Ronan's cock again and again and it's all so much-  
"nghh--"  
He lets go of his bite and moans loud, his pure arousal and lust for Ronan clearly audible in how rough and desperate his voice has become.  
"Ro..Ronan-- god- I- so deep, fuck- "

He bends his back more, pushing his hips out even more- he is so needy for it.

"Turn around- fuck i wanna kiss you and~~ "  
"I-i can't"  
"Ok baby, let me take care of you~"

Adam isn't really capable to do such a 'complex' task as turning around without hurting any of them and is therefore really glad Ronan took it into his large hands.  
Ronan pulls out and turns him around; lifts him on the workbench. He spreads his knees and bends over to kiss him fiercely. His cock slides back inside his ass.

Adam spreads his legs wider to welcome him inside again, the emptiness -even shortly as it was- felt devastating when he was so riled up. "god- oh--"  
Adam slides his legs around his hips, his arms around his neck, and moves against his thrusts while taking in this fierce kiss, giving in easily to these soft and wanting lips.

The whole workbench shakes with his sharp thrusts of his hips. The calendar above them slides down the wall and lands on the desk, it's just beside Adam's vision with the hot pinup-girl washing a racecar.The bench makes obnoxious sounds as Adam gets throughly fucked on the worktable.

Ronan moans in pure ecstasy. this is so good- AdamAdamAdam~

Adam doesn't even notice the fall of the calendar, his gaze is fixed on Ronan when their lips aren't occupied with each other, or his eyes are closed in pure frenzy, but what he notices is the shaking of the bench with every deep, hard thrust of Ronan's and it kinda spurred on his mind even more to know that he was getting fucked that fierce against the desk. His dick is so achingly hard and he feels so insanely aroused by Ronan constantly hitting his sweet spot that even his vision slightly blurs- "oh fUCK- Ronan-! yes-~"

"-fucking- God you’re going to make me cum."

He shudders with pleasure and his thrusts get less rythmic, gets very close to his own orgasm.

"Please cum for me Adam~~"

Adam pants fast against his lips, his eyes are closed and he just embraces all of their movements, the depth of the thrusts, Ronan's words and the hot shudders that run up and down his spine. Adam nods frantically without really knowing what he wants to say but fuck, everything felt so good and he was so close and Ronan's words only make it worse in the best sense and his breath stops for a second when he gets overrun by this immense orgasm. His hands claw into Ronan's shoulders, his legs press himself farther into his lap, his ass clenches around the throbbing cock inside, contracting again and again and his own dick spurts his thick white cum against their stomachs.  
"-FUCK---" His mouth is open wide and he let's out a cry from so deep within. "Ronan!!-"

Ronan feels him cum and convulse around his throbbing cock, this makes him moan his name almost shouting.  
"Adaam!!~"  
After that he growls low in his throat and shoots thick cum inside of Adam, scratches his thighs while riding out both their orgasms. "Hearing you groan, moan and shout when you cum is so fucking satisfying~" Ronan pants raspy.

Adam feels how the throbbing intensifies and how he shoots his load so deep inside again and cannot hold back the loud moan at this as well, at feeling and hearing Ronan's orgasm-  
"oh fucking- god-"  
He keeps his legs locked behind Ronan's back and leans his head heavily his broad shoulder. "oh god-" 

A grin forms on his lips, becoming broad and so satisfied as he gets down from the high.

This should never have to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this filth. I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> also not beta-read.
> 
> see you around!♡


End file.
